


Happy New Year

by TenebrificCas



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrificCas/pseuds/TenebrificCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say that this was the best unintended way to start off the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

After making sure the door was locked, I then knocked back the last of my hot chocolate. It calmed me down, and now I was heading to bed. I discarded the mug into the sink, and then went to brush my teeth.

Sighing, I climbed into my bed and then drifted quickly into sleep.  
*****

The abnormal and intense heat coming from behind me woke me in the morning. Before I opened my eyes, I noted the sound of soft breathing coming from just behind me and also in front of me. I also made note of something heavy over my midsection. It felt like-!

My eyes shot open, taking in the magnificent view of my incredibly gorgeous and mutant neighbor, Erik Lehnsherr sleeping beside me. His soft looking pink lips were slightly parted as he breathed. He looked so peaceful that I continued to stare. His hair was ruffled quite badly, and some strands had fell across his eyes. Ugh, those eyes. When they were open, they were the most beautiful green. He seemed to be fully dressed, which I thought was strange.

The heavy thing around my waist tightened, and I blushed as I suddenly realized who was behind me. It was Erik's husband, Charles Xavier. The fact that both of them were here could only mean one thing: they had gotten really drunk last night to celebrate the new year and walked into the wrong apartment when they got back.

Charles was still asleep as well, nestling his face into my hair. He breathed out a deep exhale, causing some of my hair to drift back over my face. I wanted to move it, and then I realized that both of my arms were stuck under Charles'. Well, shit.

I tried to move a bit, but that only caused Charles to pull me tighter to his body and sigh, "Erik, stop moving."

The deepness of his thick-with-sleep voice made me blush. His morning voice mixed with his already attractive British accent made my heart melt. I had always preferred Charles over Erik ever since I met them, but clearly I would never do anything about it even if he was single. Charles and Erik were perfect for each other, so I would do absolutely nothing to disrupt their relationship.

"Stop what?" Erik responded lowly, accent doubly as thick since English was not his native tongue. I didn't even know he was awake! 

"Hmm?" Charles murmured gently, squeezing his arm tighter for a second before he must have opened his eyes. He stopped breathing for a moment , and his body became tense as he looked around.

"Morning." I squeaked out, blushing. I didn't want them to leave yet, but it was bound to happen when they both realized where they were.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry." Charles burst into laughter, releasing me as he rolled onto his back. His laughter grew until it was shaking the whole bed. I smiled, unable to help it when he laughed like that.

"Charles, shut up." Erik groaned, burying his face into the pillow. I giggled at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Erik, wake up." Charles chuckled, reaching over me casually to touch his husband's cheek. I sat up only when the telepath retracted his arm.

I turned to look at Charles, taking in his disheveled hair and wrinkled blue sweater. The color of his sweater made his eyes seem impossibly even more blue than they already were. He was still smiling, and then he threw his hands up to face in embarrassment.

"Happy New Year." I giggled.

Erik jolted up at the sound of my voice, and looked up at Charles and I. His vibrant eyes locked onto me, confused. He then looked at Charles, then to me, and then finally to the room he was in. The realization of where he was caused a grin to break out in his face as well.

"How did we manage that?" Erik chuckled, sitting up fully. His black turtleneck looked flawless on him despite it, too, having wrinkles.

"I'm so terribly sorry, Clara. This won't happen again." Charles still had a smile on his face as he reluctantly stood up. He groaned quite loudly as he stretched his arms into the air above his head. That action pulled his sweater up and exposed a large section of his toned stomach. I couldn't look away in time before Charles caught my eye. 

"To make up for this, how about you join us for breakfast?" Charles asked, looking to Erik and then back to me.

"Uh, sure! Wanna meet up in the lobby in half an hour?" I suggested.

"Perfect. Erik, come on." Charles grinned.

"Noo, her bed is too comfortable." Erik grumbled, laying back down and settling deeper into the blankets.

"It is, but ours is bigger. Your feet aren't even on the bed!" Charles persuaded.

"Ugh." Erik snorted, reluctantly standing. He walked over to Charles, murmured a small 'I love you.', and then gave him a quick kiss. I blushed at the cuteness of it.

Erik walked out of the room and then proceeded to leave my apartment. Charles looked a bit stunned before he collected his thoughts.

"Uh, see you soon. I hope you're hungry." Charles winked at me, and then followed his husband.

I collapsed to the floor, knees weak. I groaned, cursing whoever was responsible for letting Erik and Charles walk into my apartment last night. Clearly, they loved to be cruel.


End file.
